The British Assassin
by authorlouise
Summary: An assassin from Britain is the suspect in a crime scene. Who is she friends with? How does she know the team? Will she kill anyone?
1. 1-1 Frochen's Crime Scene

**1-1 The Crime Scene**

**Frochen**

"NCIS, stay where you are" they shouted.

It was time to run. I had no idea which NCIS team it was. If it was Ziva's team, great but I didn't want strangers to arrest me. I used the shadows to hide myself as I slowly escaped.

"Gibbs, I can track her" I heard Ziva say.

It was Ziva's team. I could afford to reveal myself but I didn't want to gunned down as soon as I got there. I scaled to the top of a building using my ninja training. I stood up and threw one of my throwing knives at the space beside Ziva and quickly ducked back behind cover. I was not so lucky. Instead of ducking behind cover I fell to the ground, howling in pain after Tony shot me. I tried to get to my medical bag but I couldn't.

"Ziva, the knife" I called out, hoping she would check it.

"Frochen, god no" she exclaimed as she noticed the engraving.

She scaled the building and held me.

"How bad is it?" Ziva asked me.

"Ziva, I'm fine" I lied.

I could see Ziva wasn't buying it.

"Alright, it's quite bad but the orange vial in my bag" I admitted.

She rummaged through my bag and found it. I grimaced at the taste as she lifted the vial to my lips but I drank some of it. I tried to get up but Ziva caught me as I fell back down.

"I might need some help getting off of here" I reluctantly admitted.

She took a hold of my waist and slowly but surely we made our way down the building.


	2. 1-2 Ziva's Crime Scene

**1-2 The Crime Scene**

**Ziva**

"NCIS, stay where you are" we shouted.

We were following normal protocol. The tracks looked awfully familiar but I couldn't place them. Odd as I usually had very good memory; a benefit from Mossad training.

"Gibbs, I can track her" I informed him.

I sensed something cutting through the air and moved out of the way. A knife, impaled in the ground beside me. BANG! Tony shot someone.

"Ziva, the knife" Someone called out.

I knew who it was. It made complete sense but it couldn't be. She would never come within 100 miles near me unless, my life was in danger. I checked the knife and it was true. Frochen, my best friend was here in America.

"Frochen, god no" I exclaimed.

She had been shot. She could be dying this second because I had not thought. I quickly ran up the side of the building. I took her into my arms.

"How bad is it?" I inquired.

"Ziva, I'm fine" she lied.

I could see she was telling an untruth.

"You have been shot, Frochen. You are clearly not fine" I raged.

"Alright, it's quite bad but the orange vial in my back" she finally told me.

I zipped open the hidden poisons and potions pocket. I grabbed the orange vial in the antidotes and healing side. Anyone stumbling upon this was likely to kill themselves. I brought the vial to her lips and she swallowed. She grimaced and I couldn't blame her, the taste was terrible. She tried to get up but it was clearly too soon and I caught her as she inevitably fell down.

"I might need some help getting off of here" she admitted.

I grabbed hold of her and gradually made our way down the building.


	3. 1-3 Frochen's Confrontation

**1-3 The Confrontation**

**Frochen**

All guns were pointed at me. I readied a throwing knife which had been dipped in paralysing poison.

"If you even try and shoot me, I'll hit you and paralyse you. Not a lethal shot or in a major artery like you did" I threatened.

"He hit an artery. Why didn't you say?" She asked, feeling betrayed.

"You worry too much Ziva. I'm fine" I insisted.

"If you permanently hurt her, I'll decimate all of you" Ziva threatened.

They looked shocked at her fierceness. I put my hand to my gunshot wound and lifted it away. It was bloody.

"Dangerous, aren't you Frochen" Tony flirted.

"I am not your Frochen" I maliciously replied and threw the knife.

Tony screamed and fell down, stiff on the ground.

"Calm, he is not like Much. Much. Him" Ziva consoled, trying to calm me down. "Gibbs McGee, NO" she shouted as she realised what they were going to do.

The bullets scraped my skin as I just managed to dodge them. I felt light-headed and faint and I knew I was succumbing to my wounds.

"Boss I can't, I can't move" Tony cried out.

"No hos-pit-als. Promise me Ziva" I pleaded.

"I promise" she agreed.

Then I blacked out.


End file.
